The Egyptian Rose
by Ms. New York
Summary: A century ago two lonely souls ended up spending an eternity with one another. Tonight, they dance underneath the stars.


**The Egyptian Rose**

***

_Thine rose's majesty has none compared to thee_

_With thou's pure heart and devign my soul, and a heart hot as coal_

_Nevermore will my heart cry, but sing until thou die._

_Then I shall crawl into my shell and be damned to the firey depths of hell._

_Speak sweet angel down me with thine's name._

_Art though afraid to speak?_

_Then sleep my angel, sleep._

_----- Unknown (found on a website not sure who wrote it)_

***

The woman's leg hooked over his hip underneath the cool sheets rubbing his leg up and down slowly feeling every muscle that he possessed. Both were nuzzling each other affectionately until lips found each other and started kissing passionately never wanting to stop. With that Amun and Kebi let them wander free as they wrestled under the sheets.

Silently she laughs as Amun let out a grunt of pleasure with a grin across his face that she alone was the only one who could see it. This was the only time they had together since Benjamin and Tia went on one of their many honeymoons so they had all the time in the world to do what they were doing. Their 'house' was quiet with just the two of them and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Amun's hands made way to Kebi's abdomen, his cold fingertips against her ribs. It was like ice. Kebi thrive it.

"Kebi…" He said, but the rest of his words were muffled by her quick kiss on his moist lips when she turned towards him. They both continue moving under the sheets taking off each other's clothes slowly and throwing them on the ground besides their own side of the bed…

They didn't have to worry about Benjamin or Tia barging in on them as usual; they were on one of their many honeymoons for about two months or so which meant that Amun and Kebi had their 'home' to themselves which was a good feeling. The two vampires continued making passionate love to each other slightly making the bed move.

Kebi moaned happily as Amun kept on mumbling 'yes' wanting more of this moment. The bed bounces with whatever movement they do. Kebi could not express her desire to him in words, for she could not speak. She was never able to speak even as a child. She had an impairment which prevented her from speaking. She would have to improvise to telling people what she wanted to say with motions or points or grunting. It would get frustrating whenever someone could not understand her. Sometimes she would cry wishing that she could talk but crying never solved anything for Kebi. Things did change when she did meet Amun. Amun didn't need her to point in exaggeration to see what she wants; all she need to do was look at him or write in the sand he seemed to know what she needed by a look at her straight through her crimson eyes. He knew she wants this…

He gave her another long kiss and sat up. From behind him stretching his arm as far as he needed it to, he grabs a flower on the end table presenting it to her. The flower; a red rose which Amun had bought from a tourist showed that he does think of her more than she would ever know. The rose represents love and devotion forever and always. Amun knew that Kebi's favorite flower was the rose; it was the first flower that Amun ever given her many centuries ago. Another foreigner came to town selling these unseen flowers so decided to give it to his new mate

She smells it; closing her eyes memorizing the scent and remembering their first anniversary together when he too presented her with a rose. Amun knew that Kebi's favorite flower was the rose; it was the first flower that Amun ever given her many centuries ago. Another foreigner came to town selling these unseen flowers so decided to give it to his new mate. The thorns that possessed the stem could not hurt Kebi; noting could hurt the marble hard skin. She looked up, nodding gratefully for the gift as she twirled it around in her hands studying it every which way.

Amun cough for a moment, not being necessary of course, but he tried acting human to Kebi. "I knew you'd like it," he said, as if he heard the thank you inside her mind. "This rose represents you; mysterious, and shy and loving. An Egyptian rose, love, my Egyptian rose. I know how much you love roses so I bought one just for you and for today; especially today. I think you do deserve a rose, my love my anniversary gift to you." He motions her closer to him till she was touching his bare chest and she could feel his un-needed breaths. Her eyes sparkle as she just stares at him patiently while she hid a smile. She could feel the beat of her hallow heart going into overdrive like it used to do.

His hand made way to her cheek stroking it softly. "This is a way saying 'I love you'." He concludes. Kebi caught his hand, keeping it on her cheek feeling his palm upon her face. Admirably, she leans and kisses his cheek in a way of more thanks. This was the side that no one saw in Amun, and never would allow anyone to see except her. Kebi felt special knowing that little fact, it was like a little secret that she alone was allowed to be informed in.

"Happy anniversary," he let his hand go of her and her cheek flipping the covers off of him and got up from the bed in one movement. Kebi quizzically glances as he put on some clothes wondering what he was doing and if she did something wrong. Amun read her expression; and answered simply, "A feast…" He continues scrimmaging around looking for his best clothes that he didn't have much of.

Kebi nodded like someone would say 'Oh'. And she too got up, finding her clothes scattered on the floor from the night before putting them on as well quickly since she doesn't want to waste any time. Before leaving, Kebi tidied up the bed, making it so it would be nice and presented once they came home. She also checked herself in a mirror making sure that she looks presentable for the 'anniversary dinner'.

She holds the rose in her hands not wanting to let go.

Amun snuck up behind her, taking her hands and twisting her around so she could face him once more. They did a little movement as if they were dancing for a moment. "Are you ready?" he asks her soothingly.

Holding back a smile, she nodded. Together, they headed out into the twilight that was setting. It was warm, as a usual Egyptian day, but it was getting cooler with a slight breeze. Both ran without effort to the feast near Pharaoh's realm or where it used to me that is. There were always good people to drink from.

Night fell faster than expected which meant that everyone would be in bed soon so they stood hidden from the town spying from the town within the little trees. A few people lingered, feeling the good breeze then heading off to their respective homes. One stayed behind and that is when Amun and Kebi sprung into action rushing to the man that he had no time to scream. The two shared his blood enjoying it, savoring it. This was a mystic anniversary gift for both of them, and even more magical since Benjamin or Tia wasn't there.

Once the victim was drained, Amun and Kebi share a long intimate kiss still feeling the blood on their marble lips, grinning from ear to ear and escaping the village to slow dance in the desert to their own music, then to go home and pick up from where they left off underneath the sheets...

_A/N: Just a little drabble as you can see. :D Took me about two months to write .Please review. :D :D _


End file.
